


She's Been Here Since May.

by SunsetConservatory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Never mind me uwu I just had to get this out, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetConservatory/pseuds/SunsetConservatory
Summary: Nothing to it but to do it, eh?Don't pay too much attention to this! The rest of my works won't be like this I swear-





	She's Been Here Since May.

Gone. She's gone.

 

All those, "Stop with this depressed stuff" and, "You're gonna get us in trouble" Must've finally fixed that broken lock on her mouth.

 

The odd changes when around her, asking "Why, why, why?" Eyes concerned, and suffocating, "Have we done something wrong?"

 

"No," She started, her usual smile on her face, "I'm fine! I just get sad, y'know?" She always wondered when people would finally call her out on that. When had she gotten so good at lying?

 

When she left there wasn't a note, or goodbye,

 

Only her easy-going, oblivious, "Seeya" before heading off to school.

 

Her body, mangled and bloody, was found hours later.

 

The driver hadn't seen her, said she had, "Jumped out"

 

Born in May, left in May.

 

In the middle of some street lay her, that broken, selfish shell of a girl who thought only of herself to the very end.


End file.
